Walking Talking Disaster
by broodyleytons
Summary: Set right after End Of The World. And instead of the Skins coming to Roswell Kivar does. Relationships heal and people begin to finally move on. Dreamer. Candy. Stargazers. With some LampTrimmers.
1. Broken Dreams and Shattered Hearts Rest

**Title: Walking Talking Disaster**

**Author: Kaytee**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Roswell. I am sorry too. It would be a nice Christmas present though…**

**Summary: Set right after End Of The World. And instead of the Skins coming to Roswell Kivar does. Relationships heal and people begin to finally move on. Couples/Groupings: DREAMER. CANDY. STARAZERS. And a little LAMP TRIMMERS.**

Liz walked out of her adjoined bathroom to her empty bed. As she lay down to rest her eyes for the night, something jabbed her in the back. She pulled out an Asian styled hair clip. Tears ran down her pale face. As she was holding the clip, she got a flash.

"_Max, I can't believe you said that!" Liz playfully smacked Max's arm._

"_Why?" he asked back. _

"_Because, that actually happened!" Liz said. _

_Max and Liz were walking towards the Crashdown Café after being out all night in search of something that turned out to be an orb of some sort. Probably Alien._

"_Well then what can I do to make up for it?" Max asked with the eyes of a little boy who broke an old cookie jar._

_Liz was staring at Max wondering if he was serious. "Max I was joking. I really am not mad." Still looking at him for an answer. Nope, no answer. "Really." She reassured him._

_Max chuckled to himself, "I know but is there anything you would want me to do?" _

_Liz smiled inside at his compassion and pulled him into a deep kiss. "That." She said after catching her breath. She seemed to have always had trouble breathing around Max, and it didn't help when they kissed._

"_As much as that was rewarding for you," he said showing a playful smile. "I really do have something for you." He pulled out a little box wrapped up in red paper._

"_Oh Max, you didn't-" Max stopped her with his index finger against her lips. _

"_Just open it." _

_Liz unwrapped the box to find a little clip. It was reddish brownish, it had Asian writing on it. It looked expensive. "Max," Liz said trying to calm down herself before fainting. "I love you." She said breathlessly. "I have always loved you." He hugged her. "I love you too, Liz Parker."_

More tears were staining her face once she realized she was still in her room. That feeling of love from him was so relieving.

It had been an hour since Kyle left her house, and Liz still hadn't felt any better about what she did than before. Future Max had came to her and told her to fall out of love with Max him and make him fall out of love with her. Apparently within 14 years the end of the world would come. How she heard it, she was to blame for it. In the short future her and Max became irresistible to each other, which lead to Tess leaving Roswell for good. Max, Michael, and Isabel weren't strong enough without Tess. So, they tried to battle the enemies but saw no light at the end of the tunnel so to say. They figured out how to use the Granolith as time travel. And, that is how he had ended up telling Liz to do the last thing she ever wanted to do to Max, to make him fall out of love with her. She knew much she loved Max so she did what she had to do.

--

Max laid his head on his arms while trying to tackle some geometry. It was like every other night when he was lost in thought of Liz, he never got any of his homework done. _Why did she do this to me? I know she wouldn't do that to me_. He started to tremble with tears building up in his eyes.

He heard a tap at his window. He hopped it was Liz, but once he walked over to the window he saw Tess' troubled face. He hesitated to open the window for her, but he too needed someone to talk to. "Hey," Max said uneasy.

Tess didn't say anything she just nodded and walked over to his bed. No longer able to hold the tears in, she began to cry silently.

"Tess?" Max said while joining her by the bed.

"Kivar." She said simply.

"Kivar? What?" Max said.

"It's bad." She said looking at the ground.

"What is bad?" Max said as his tone got a bit bitter. He was starting to get annoyed with this game.

"Kivar, he is here in Roswell," she paused. "And he is here to kill us." She started to cry heavily again. She wanted Max to hold her, but she knew what he had been through the past couple of hours. He hadn't told her yet but she guessed their destiny came with a territory. Like Liz, Tess could walk into a room with Max's presences and was washed over with his emotions. She could tell he was hurt, tremendously. But, he was blocking her away from why. _So he knows this also._ Tess couldn't understand why he didn't accept his destiny, not even when Liz told him he had to. She just didn't understand. Maybe he wasn't accepting it because he is too 'human'. Tess thought to herself _Ha! That is something Nasedo would say._

That made it all worst to her thinking of Nasedo. He wouldn't be here when they had to battle one of the most dangerous people they've ever encountered. Kivar, from what she heard from Nasedo, was dangerous. He could do everything the Royal Four could but, at least 100 times better. Tess got more frighten with that thought. No Nasedo, no one to turn to, and Max wouldn't give her a damn hug. It started to piss her off so she said, "I don't have a clue as to what we are to do. He is so strong Max. I don't know how we will face him, let alone beat him." She trailed off while Max got lost within his own thoughts.

Kivar, here in Roswell? It can't be, he can't get here from their planet. He didn't even know how to get home. Why does he want to kill us? _Max, why do you ask yourself dumb questions_? He knew Kivar was strong, and how weak, or not well trained, they were of their powers. There was no doubt in his mind this would be a challenge. But, the smell of a good challenge was exhilarating to him; he could now focus on this instead of surrendering to his homework with thoughts of Liz.

_Liz._ Tess thought. He let her in. Did he know he did? Or was an accident? She wanted to believe choice #1, but knew it was #2 when Max looked at her with embarrassment on his face.

They both now knew each of them were in a dark place right now and didn't want to take advantage of it. They just sat there on his bed until Max was the first to speak.

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No. I just know he is here." Tess said.

"Do you know how he looks like?" Max asked questionably.

"Yeah, I could pick him out of a crowd," she said turning away from Max to hide the truth from her face.

"Pick him out?" Max repeated while moving over to see her face.

"Remember when I helped you focus on your other life?" Max nodded. "Well, and you know how I said you only remember their energy?" Max nodded again getting irritated. "Well, I can feel his energy." She got up from the bed and started to pace around the room. "I was at school today,"

Max interrupted her "At school? Today? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Max began to raise his voice.

"MAX! Lower your voice! Um I didn't tell you because you have been having issues."

Max was now beyond ticked. "Tess, I am really starting to get annoyed with your guess what games." Max saw Tess was still scared to death so he lowered his voice and got up off the bed and walked over to where Tess was.

"Your issue with Liz…" Max couldn't believe what he was hearing, did he even tell her?

"Oh." Was all he could say. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk lately." He apologized.

"It's okay Max I understand," Max thought to himself, _No, you don't._ "So, what are we going to do?" Max asked.

"That is your role, as King." Tess said sweetly. _Oh, crap, forgot about that job. So, Maxie what are we going to do?_ He asked himself. "Right." He said back.

"I guess we should call a meeting." Tess started for the window. "Yeah, that is a good idea." She said as she prepared herself to leave. Before she left she turned around and said, "Max, if you need to talk, I am here anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just give me a call." She smiled and propped herself on the window ledge, swung her legs over, stood up and walked home. "Thanks." Max said long after she left.

--

Liz didn't know how she was going to face Max on Monday, tomorrow. When he saw her and Kyle in bed, she saw the look in his eyes. He was so hurt. She knew it would take a long time before he would forgive her. Liz only wished Max knew why she did it. She had done it for him, for love, their love. She remembered what her grandmother used to say; always follow your heart. And for the life of God she couldn't understand why her mind said it was okay what she did, and then her heart said it was stupid. She couldn't help but to wonder if she screwed up. Her cell phone began to ring softly then loudly. She answered it, it was Maria. "Hello?" Liz answered.

"Hey Liz, so?" Maria asked questionably.

"So," Liz was confused, what was Maria on?

"So-when were you going to tell me about sleeping with Kyle?" Maria was pissed off that her best friend was going to not tell her what she had done.

"Oh, that. Well we slept together. That isn't much news. High school kids sleep together now days."

Maria was turning red and probably had steam shooting out of her ears. "Isn't much news? Liz, isn't much news! Well it is to me. You and Kyle? Yuck!" Maria made a gagging noise. "For one that is gross, Two, you didn't tell me, and Three, you're acting like it is no big deal!" Maria yelled in to the receiver part of Liz's phone.

Liz pulled the phone away from her ear then replied, "I was embarrassed. I didn't want to talk about it." Liz finally exhaled after lying to her best friend.

"Well, even if that IS the real reason for you doing that, you still never told me. I had to find out from Pam Troy, Freaking Pam, Liz!"

Liz was nervous. "I am sorry Maria."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Bye!" And with that Maria hung up. _Now, I have two people who hate me._

Liz needed to talk to someone about it. Alex popped into her mind. She dialed his number and the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Alex sounded pissed.

"Hey, Alex! I need to talk to you." Liz said anxious for a reply.

"Why? Needing another friend to lie to?" Oh no, Maria had already told Alex.

"Alex, please?" The line went dead. "Hello? Alex? Damnit!" Liz threw the phone onto her bed and stepped out to her balcony and opened her dairy and started writing.

--

"Maxwell, this isn't good, this is real bad." Michael was saying while waiting for Tess and the others.

"Don't you think I know that?" Max said as he was staring at an ACDC poster on Michael's wall. He thought to himself _He doesn't even listen to those guys._

"What are we going to do? Oh wait let me guess… nothing."

"Michael, don't start." Max said looking up at Isabel waiting for her to say something. But all Max could read on her face was the same thing he could hear in Michael's voice.

Tess walked in with only Kyle.

"Where are the others?" Max asked as he got up. He was thankful they walked in right then before Michael blew him up.

"Maria and Alex are pissed at Liz right now, something about lying." Kyle said as he looked at Max.

He had a look of plea in his eyes for Max not to say anything about what had happen. Max smirked a bit but, then said, "Well I guess we'll have to speak with them later. Right now we have a problem."

Kyle welcomed himself to Michael's fridge and got a Snapple. "Alien problem?" Kyle asked. It was more of a rhetorical question. But, he still got an answer.

"Yes, and it is going to be hard. Kivar, our enemy on our planet, is here in Roswell." Tess said. "He wants to kill the Royal Four, but, he doesn't know how the Royal Four look like, just their energy." Tess informed everyone as she found a seat next to Isabel on the dirty couch covered with Michael's laundry.

"So, what you're saying is he can be right in front of one of us and not know who it is?" Michael asked.

"Precisely, but he can, and will, feel our energy." Tess said. Isabel was worried.

"So, how are we going to keep ourselves safe and alive?"

"We have to stay in the Pod Chamber." Tess said. "All of us." She looked at everyone, including Kyle.

"What! Why everyone?" He asked furious and confused.

"Because if he finds one of you, humans, he will strip you of your memory to find us and we cannot risk that." Tess said getting up to get water. "So how many people are we talking about whom have to stay with us?" Max asked.

"You, me, Isabel, Michael, Kyle, Maria, Alex, Valenti, and Liz." Tess answered.

"I don't know how we are going to convince them to do it." Kyle stated.

"We will find some way. But, we need to hurry." Tess urged.

Max spoke up, "I will talk to Liz." Tess looked over at him wanting to say something but Max just nodded and walked out the apartment.

"Well, I will talk to my dad; he'll have no problem with it." Kyle said as he walked out.

"Yeah and I will talk to Alex." Isabel said.

"I'll talk to Maria." Michael said.

"Well I am going home to pack some things." Tess went home.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I am Liz Parker and I have been lonelier then I have my entire life. I have lied to the man I have ever love_ _and done something terrible to him. I slept with Kyle, well correction, faked slept with him. God, I love him so much it hurts. Only if he knew, I would tell him, but I couldn't it would be too hard for me. _

Liz was writing in her dairy when Max climbed up the fire escape ladder, he stopped before jumping over to the wall. She was crying while writing in her journal. He tried to hear what she was mumbling over her tears.

"I am… so sorry… Max, but um… I did it for you… for us… all of us………"

Max decided he wouldn't talk to her right then and there; he'd give her some time. As Max was walking to his jeep he heard a voice yell "Max!"

He turned around to Liz leaning over the balcony looking for him.

"Liz?" He studied her face; she looked like she needed to tell him something.

"Come back please, I need to talk to you."

Max nodded and walked toward the fire escape ladder again. He finally got up and saw Liz pacing back and forth. She stopped once she saw he was there.

"What is wrong Liz?" Max asked.

"I – I need to tell you something. Oh, God Max, I am so scared." Max walked forward but Liz put her hands in front of her in defense. Max just stared at her.

"The thing with me and Kyle… what you saw us do, we didn't do. I can't tell you why, but I didn't sleep with him. I am so sorry, but, um I did it for you." Tears streamed down her face, they were more like tears of joy. She was happy she got it out.

Max just stood there, he was so relieved that she didn't do it, but now he was more curios to why she had faked it. "Then why did you fake it?" He asked, he didn't want to push her to tell him but, he had to ask.

"I can't tell you, but just know that I didn't do it." Liz said whipping tears off her cheeks with her forearm.

"Then show me." Max pleaded.

She knew what he meant, she just didn't know if she wanted to show him. Future Max didn't exactly say she couldn't '_show_' him the truth. But, he must have implied it somehow. Before she could have time to think it all out Max swooped her up into a blissful kiss. It was so passionate, so relieving, so-so what she needed right now. Liz got some flashes, Max when he was first arriving at school, Liz talking to Maria, Liz at the cave, Liz walking away from Max in May, Max serenaded with the cheesy Mexican song, her and Kyle in bed, and she felt all his feelings. He got the flashes as well. But, there was one he had never seen, a man, a bit old but not too old, like mid thirties. He was telling Liz about how the world was to end in 14 years, he told her to make Max fall out of love with her. He felt how hurt and terrified she felt to hear those words. After the past of them together, everything he has told her, and then to hear him, future version, tell her that they can't be in love.

Tears ran down Max's face. "Who was that man?" Max asked after opening his eyes.

"You." Liz answered.

**Hope you all like it.  
I wrote this about a year ago so sorry if it isn't perfect.  
Its one of my favorite fanfics.**

**ReadAndReviewPlease.**


	2. Staring To Heal But Not Letting Go

**Thanks for the review ****alvernogrl. **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"Me? How was that me?" Max was so confused.

"The Granolith is a very powerful machine. It was able to be used as a time travel machine also. Max, everyone was dying, Michael, Isabel, everyone. Because of me. I am to blame for this, that." Liz looked away for a brief moment to blink some tears that were threatening to leak out.

Max was so amazed at how strong Liz could be sometimes. She was sacrificing what they had, could have, to save the world. More tears went racing down his face. They were tears happiness. "I'm sorry," Max said.

"For what!" Liz blurted out.

"I am so sorry you couldn't come to me with this, I can only imagine how hard it was to conceal it. Did you talk to anyone about it?" Max took her hand and led her to the lounge chair and sat down and pulled her down onto his lap.

She curled up into his arms and his chest. "No, I couldn't. Oh, Max you have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you all those things about not wanting to die for you, you're the only reason I am here, alive." Liz drew invisible circles on Max's arm. "I want you to know that I do love you, and I would die for you, and I am so sorry, for being cruel."

She closed her eyes, taking all of him in. The salty sweet smell of his hair, the Tabasco scent of his breath, the musky smell of his cologne. He was so beautiful, Liz never could figure out why he was so beautiful. She thought maybe it was because he was an alien. Liz reached up and touched Max's cheek.

Max closed his eyes for the feeling of a flash was creeping in.

"_I just said no to Gomez!" Liz was yelling at Future Max. _

"_You said no the last time, too. I didn't take no for an answer." _

_Liz looked strangely at Future Max. "So we went to the concert." _

_Future Max turned to her and said, "No. The night of Gomez I came to your room. That's the night that things between us were cemented." He corrected her. _

_She was a bit shocked and wasn't sure what he meant. "Cemented. So, when you say cemented, you…" _

_Future Max finished the question, and answered, "We made love." _

Max opened his eyes to see Liz finally calming down. He didn't know if she even knew she gave him a flash. Not to mention a flash like that, probably something she didn't want to tell him. He didn't blame her. Yeah, he thought about it but, he didn't ever mention it to anyone. The last time they both were up and ready to do that, things just kept getting in the way. Max thought it was a good sign, telling them they weren't ready. So, for now, Max kept his little flash seeing to himself. He realized he had mended her heart, somehow, and now he was going to have to break it again. Or at least hurt it a little.

"Liz?" Max said looking at her.

"Yeah Max?" Liz answered. "I need to tell you something," Max began. "You know that man, enemy, from our planet Antar? He is here in Roswell." Liz looked worried, Max wasn't surprised. All the stories she has ever heard was that he is a mean, strong man who has no nice feelings towards the Royal Four.

"Why would he be here?" She asked innocently.

Max just looked deep into her eyes and told her with his eyes why he was here in Roswell.

Liz let out a high shriek, and buried her head in Max's embrace. "No!" She kept saying over and over again until she fell asleep in his arms.

This is where she belongs, Max thought. Here in my arms where I will always be able to protect her. He now had the strength to combat the enemy that would soon face them all. Just like in the white room, he kept his thoughts on Liz. No matter how hard it was to focus on anything other than the pain, he did it. And he was saved. Now, he knew he could repeat it all again. It grew darker outside and Liz was still sleeping peacefully. Max didn't care that his arm was falling asleep and becoming numb, or that he was freezing his butt off, or that her parents could walk into her room at any moment and look out her window and see them together; all he cared about was that he had his Liz back.

--

Isabel was walking to Alex's house; she was trying to figure out how to tell him this new information. She hasn't been exactly top notch friendly towards him lately. She doubted he would even answer his door. Sometimes Isabel wished she could just tell Alex how much she did care for him, no wait, how much she loved him.

She got to the door. She knocked then step back a few steps, and waited for someone to answer the door. Maybe one of his parents will answer, _they wouldn't slam the door on my face_, she thought. Isabel pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind until later as the door opened. It was Alex.

"Isabel?" Alex looked a little groggy, like he'd been sleeping.

"Hey, Alex. Um, we have to talk. Pod Squad issues. Somewhere private, to talk." She looked around to make sure no one was watching. She didn't no why, no one would be.

Alex was stunned by the last words, "Somewhere private, to talk." That is what Isabel had said the first time he was actually "with" her. He was going to use her good old fashion charm to get in to Alex. She was wondering what he said to Valenti. That was also when he was told who Max, Michael, and Isabel really were. Aliens.

"Sure ok, how about out back by the pool?" He offered.

Isabel just nodded. "Well, tonight we had a meeting. There seems to be a visitor here in Roswell." Alex did not like the way he said _visitor. _"Do you remember a man named Kivar from my home planet?" Alex nodded. "He is here in Roswell." Alex looked up at Isabel with terror in his eyes like she had in her voice.

"Well, where is he? We need to get rid of him." Isabel laughed through the terror in her voice. "Alex, we don't know how he looks like, we just can feel his energy. Correction, Tess can feel his energy." Alex saw how scared she was, and held her hand.

Isabel was shocked but relieved that he made it first. She reached out for a hug. She couldn't believe how vulnerable she was being right now. Usually she kept it all in, never showing her true self. Most of the time when people were scared, sad, or nervous they cry or something; not Isabel, she would tidy up stuff. But, whenever she was with Alex her guard was down. And the more and more that happened, she began to like the feeling. She almost felt human. She hadn't even told Alex what they had to do. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked to Alex.

"Um, we have to hide in the Pod Chamber. Because, if Kivar finds you or Maria, Liz, Kyle, or Valenti he will either kill you or strip you of your memory until he knows where we are. I am sorry you have to be caught up in this." She was so sorry.

But, Alex surprised her yet again. "It is okay, there is nothing else I'd rather be caught up in." Alex just smiled.

"So, you're ok with this?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

--

Michael was riding his motorcycle down the street to Maria's house. He was going a little over the speed limit but, he didn't really care. Not when the wind was slapping his head, or when it was fighting with his hair. Plus, he wouldn't get stopped; Valenti was on his side now. _Damn_, he thought, _how great does it feel to say that?_ Michael never thought he'd see the day when Sheriff Valenti would be on their side. He never thought he would ever know their secret. But, then again, in this town everything could change with a blink of an eye, click of a shoe.

He was looking around at the night scenery. He looked over at the Showcase building. There was a car in the parking lot. It had to be at least midnight. As Michael looked closer, he noticed it was a red Jetta. _Maria?_ Maria was in there. _What the, why the hell is she in there? _Michael asked himself as he turned and did a sharp right turn.

He pulled in to the parking spot next to Maria's Jetta. He walked up to the door, it was unlocked. She must have had a key. He walked in and his ears were blessed with a catchy tune and a beautiful voice. The most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He realized it was Maria. She was singing a great song. This was the first time the lyrics touched him.

Maybe because, it was about him?

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
_

_I'd cheat destiny just to be near you  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love_

Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus  
'Cuz love doesnt hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love

He noticed the music stopped so Michael opened his eyes to see Maria looking right at him and she didn't look too excited to see him. He decided not to make her any more pissed off than she already was.

"We need to talk," He said.

"No, we don't need to do anything Mikey G." Maria snapped back.

"Listen, it is really important. You need to know this." Maria just stood there. Michael took it as permission to continue. "Kivar is here in Roswell. And he is after us, all of us. We all need to hide, including you guys. If he finds one of you he will look your thoughts and find us. So, we need to go to your house and get some things you might need."

Maria just cracked up laughing. "Then don't tell us where you 'ET's' are going, I am not going to hide somewhere with you. Not in the state I am in. Hell, if Kivek,"

"Kivar." Michael corrected her.

"Whatever, Kivar, doesn't kill you put me in a place with you over a period of time I will kill you." Michael saw the fire in Maria's green eyes and knew she was serious.

"Well, that is a chance I will have to take."

Maria walked closer to Michael and said, "I am not going, don't tell me where you all are and I will be fine." Maria began to walk to the door and Michael pulled her back with his tight grip.

"He will kill you if you don't have the information he wants. I don't care how pissed you are at me, I still love you and I will refuse to let you die." He grabbed her things and walked out the door and held it open for Maria. _That is a first_, she thought. She walked out and got on his motorcycle, and they drove to her house.

--

Tess was packing some items in a duffel bag. Some clothes, make-up (for if she got bored), tooth brush, blanket, food, and a camera.

She was sort of happy they would all be in the Pod Chamber for a while. She would show Liz that she is staying away from Max. Tess decided to give most of her attention to Kyle. Since living with the Valenti's have become such a loving place to be. She felt very safe and not to mention happy. She had been happier in that house than she ever was with Nasedo. Just then Kyle walked in.

"My dad is ready when you are." The awkward silence.

"Thanks for telling me," Tess said. "Look, whatever happens in the next week or whatever just remember I am here if you need to talk."

Kyle nodded and asked, "Do you need help with your things?"

Tess smiled and replied, "Why, yes I do. Thank you very much, gentleman." She couldn't help but crack up.

"Where to madam?" Kyle asked in an English accent.

"To the car!" They both walk out of Tess' room and out to the car.

--

"Hey sleepy head." Max said softly as Liz began to stir awake.

"Hey," Liz said back. "How long did I sleep?"

Max pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Oh, a couple of hours. Do you feel better?"

Liz sat up to see she was still on the balcony, in Max's arms, with blankets all surrounding them. "Yeah. So, what now? Do we need to go somewhere?"

Max was surprised by the fact she still knew what was going on when he was completely lost in her the past hour. "Well, we need to get some things you might need for a long period of time, and then we are off to the Pod Chamber."

Liz nodded and got up. Before she climbed into her window she turned around and blew a kiss at Max, "I love you."

Max smiled back at her and said, "I love you more. I will be back in half an hour to pick you up, is that good?" Liz nodded and ducked down into her room. And, Max climbed down the ladder and drove home.

--

"Max, where were you all night?" Max's mother walked into his room.

"I, um, my friend, Liz Parker, was in need of a friend. Her grandmother died."

Diane Evans looked at her son, "I thought her grandmother already died."

Oops, forgot that one. "Her mother's mom died I mean." He looked carefully at his mother to see if she bought it.

"Just next time try and call, okay?"

Max smiled with relief. "Yeah, sure mom, Goodnight." Max said.

"Night honey."

Max started packing some things quickly. That conversation ate up some of his time. And where was Isabel. Probably still with Alex. Max got his backpack, took the books out. Books! School, he thought. Max completely forgot to cover up where they were going to be for the time being. Oh well, he didn't have time. No one would suspect the Pod Chamber. He put some underwear, t-shirts, blanket, his "Among Us" book, a camera, notebook paper, water, and pictures of him and Liz. He was so glad that they were back together. He almost forgot his class ring; he was planning to give it to Liz once they all got settled in.

He decided he better leave his cell phone in his room so there would be no way his parents could reach him.

He heard a big thump in Isabel's room. He walked in and saw her getting up.

"Owe." She said to herself.

"Looked like it hurt." Max said.

Isabel screamed, "Don't do that, you scared me."

Max laughed. "So, I am ready. You need to get your things together quickly. I need to go get Liz, I will be back. Wait out by the gate when you're done packing."

And before she could even agree to it, let alone disagree with it, he left.

--

"Liz?" Max asked as he reached the top of the ladder.

Liz was still in her room, writing something, probably a letter to her parents, or maybe her dairy.

He welcomed himself on top the balcony and walked towards the window. Before he could tap Liz looked up to see him. She held up her index finger and mouthed "Hold on." She then closed her dairy got up from the bed and opened the window.

Max got threw the window and ask, "Are you ready?"

Liz grabbed her bag and said back, "Readier than I'll ever be."

Max smiled and took her hand. "Let's go." He helped her out her window then he went out. "I'll go down first with your stuff, and then you climb down. If you need help,"

Liz cut him off, "I've done this before Max."

Max blushed and said, "I was just trying to help, that's all."

Liz smiled and gave her stuff to Max. Finally they were set to go get Isabel.

As they were headed to his house Liz asked, "Max? What is going to happen? I mean wouldn't Kivar know where the Pod Chamber is located?"

Max turned to see that troubled face of hers whenever Liz was worried. "I don't know if does or doesn't. Everything is going to be okay. As long as we have each other, nothing terribly bad can happen."

Liz didn't like the way Max said "terribly".

"So, are we a couple again? Sorry Max, I know this isn't exactly the greatest time to be talking about relationships and what not but I wanted to ask."

Max took his eyes off the road for a minute to see her trying not to look at him. "Liz," he took a quick look at the road to make sure he was still on it, and continued "Look at me." Liz obeyed and turned to look at Max's bronze face. "It is fine to ask me right now, and yes we are together, actually, I like to believe we never were apart."

Liz couldn't help but to show a big smile and show her pearly whites. She was wondering could things get any better than this. I have the cutest, nicest, most wonderful, awe-inspiring man alive, she thought. It is like God made him just for her. She smiled to herself and thought, _or whoever made him_.

--

A little bit later they pulled up by the curb and looked for Isabel.

"Wait here." He told Liz.

Max walked up by the gate. He heard rasping breathes. It hurt his lungs hearing them. He followed them and found Isabel lying down behind a bush.

"Isabel!" Max rushed down to her and placed his hand on her chest and made a connection. Finally he healed her broken rib, and collapsed lung.

"What happened?" Max asked Isabel.

"Kivar…he came to me before you showed up…he told me he knew where we were going…he knows Max, he told me. He even knows the directions. And he just started hurting me without even touching me. My rib, and my lung, he did that without physical contact. Max he is strong, much more advanced like Tess said. If you didn't pull up when you did he might have killed me." Isabel started to cry heavily, which was weird because she never cried that much.

"Come on, I will help you to the jeep. Come here." He used himself as a human crutch for her.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked as she moved to the back of the jeep so Isabel could sit up front.

"Yeah, now."

--

Tess, Kyle, and Valenti were the first to get to the Pod Chamber. Then the saw Alex show up, along with Michael and Maria.

"Where is Max?" Michael asked no one in particular.

"There they are." Alex pointed to the jeep down the road.

"God, what took them so long?" Kyle mumbled to himself. Tess gave him a glare. _That shut him up._

"We can't stay here; Kivar knows we are staying here." They looked around.

"How the hell do you know that!" Michael raised his voice.

Tess was going to tell them to keep their voices down but what would it matter? They were out in the desert.

"He went to Isabel and told her." Liz helped Isabel out of the jeep. Isabel was gasping for air again. Max rushed over and gave her some water.

"What happened?" Valenti asked Max.

"Kivar hurt her, without even touching her. Guys, he is way too strong. We have to find somewhere even safer, more secretive." Liz and Max helped Isabel over to the group.

"We can still stay in the Pod Chamber." Max looked up fast at Tess. "No we can't, didn't you just hear me? He knows where we are."

Tess shook her head, "I know, but you are the only one who can open the Chamber, Granolith. Since you're the King, you have the key." She smiled at Max, and Liz wanted to barf. "He may be better and bigger or even stronger, but you can only open it. No powers of anyone else, no matter how advance they are, could get through that rock." Tess walked over to Isabel and healed a scar over her right eyebrow.

Max looked at Tess then up at the rock. He trusted her enough to believe her on this one. "Well let's get moving before Kivar decides to pay another surprise visit." Isabel managed to say. Max came to a conclusion that that was what they were going to do, since Isabel was all for it.

"We need to hurry; I can feel him getting closer." Tess urged.

Max took both Isabel and Liz's things out of the jeep and helped Isabel walk, then on the other hand held Liz's right hand.

Tess watched wishfully at this scene. She wished she could be one of those girls. But, Tess knew she never would be that close to Max. Even in their other life Tess wasn't close to him. But, Tess and Liz both had something in common; Tess would do anything to make Max happy. Not many people knew that about Tess, but it was true. Since Tess had rained on everybody's parade when she first came to Roswell, everyone suspected she was here to destroy everything. She just happened to be Max's destiny and his wife in their other life. She didn't choose those things; she was just born to them. Maybe while being cooped up in the Chamber for a while Tess would be able to start over with Liz. Liz was truly a wonderful delightful person that Tess would love to get to know a little more. Once Tess stopped thinking, she noticed she was the only one still by the cars. So, she hurried up to the rock formations where everyone was waiting for her.

Out of nowhere Maria let out a loud and long shriek. She wouldn't stop screaming.

Michael took her in his arms and held her tight. "What is wrong? Who is it? What are they doing?"

Maria acted as if she wasn't standing with them all. She didn't even hear Michael screaming in her ear. She didn't even feel his strong arms around her. It was like she was floating above them all, and all she could feel was a strong pain all over her body.

"Let's get her inside the Chamber and fast." Alex ordered as he point to the distance as he saw a vehicle racing down the desert floor.

**Ekk. I hope this chapter satisfied everyone!**

**The song Maria was singing is "Wreck Of The Day" by Anna Nalick.**

**UP NEXT ON WALKING TALKING DISASTER…**

**-Find out what is up with Maria**

**-Some Alex/Tess bonding**

**-Kivar strikes again**

**Whispers  
Reviews are lovely…**


	3. Once Agian But With Feeling

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nothinggggg.**

**Hope you all like this one.**

**Sorry it is a tad long…**

"It is him, I can feel his energy." Max commented as he searched for the handprint.

After a few seconds the rock opened. And the group hurried inside. Just as Liz and Isabel got in, Max closed the rock opening. Once it was closed, Maria stopped screaming. "What happened?" She asked as she gained consciences.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Michael shot back.

"I don't know one minute we were waiting for Tess to stop daydreaming then it was like I was floating above you guys, but I couldn't see you guys, I just felt you. Then a shock of pain generated throughout my body. I felt searing pain everywhere. It was horrible; I didn't even know anything for those short moments. It was like I was nothing, but pain." She turned to Michael and said, "Thanks for holding on to me."

Everyone was confused, but Michael was more. "I thought you couldn't feel anything."

Maria smiled and replied. "I felt you though." She hugged him. He lowered his head to her head and kissed her forehead. "I felt you too."

Everyone laughed, "Of course you did! You were the one holding her." Kyle said.

Michael became embarrassed and buried his head in Maria's neck. "It's okay Michael, I know what you meant." Maria said.

"So, do you think that was Kivar?" Valenti asked to stop the laughing.

Max coughed to stop, and answered Valenti's question. "Yes, I do." All the other aliens nodded in agreeing with Max.

"I have a question," Liz asked. They all shut up for her question. "Can Kivar hurt us inside here from outside?"

Tess was stunned that she had come up with that question. She hadn't even thought of that concept. "I don't think so, but I am

not for sure." Tess finally said. "We will just have to wait and see." Max replied.

"Wait for someone to die!" Michael yelled.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I mean we will just have to,"

Liz finished for Max. "What Max is saying is we have to wait it out since we don't know anything about how intense Kivar's powers are. And there is no sense in arguing about it." Liz walked over to where Max was standing and clanged to his arm. "It will be fine; we just have to keep saying that."

Max nodded and turned around and kissed her. "I know that everything will be fine when I am with you." Max said low enough so only Liz could hear.

--

Alex was sitting by the pod that belonged to Isabel. He was lost in thought about the awe factor that this is where the love of his life was borne. He thought being borne in a hospital was top awe factor, but this, this was incredible to think it was possible.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Alex jolted up from his seat and quickly turned around to see Tess.

"Not exactly the person I expected to see." Alex fiddled with his pocket.

"I know." Tess smiled.

"Look, if you're trying to flirt with me, you can just stop." Alex asked politely.

Tess immediately blushed and responded, "Oh, no, Alex that wasn't what I was trying to do. Sorry, just trying to make friends." Tess started out the other direction when Alex started to apologize.

"Tess, I am sorry. This is still all weird to me." Tess turned around to see Alex searching for the right words to say.

"Me being here, or the fact we are all cooped up in here?" Alex looked up at her.

"Um, both." He paused to look at Tess. She didn't seem too hurt so he continued. "Look, I have seen my friend happy, extremely happy, and I have seen her completely depressed. And I like her better when she has sparkles in her eyes than tears."

Tess showed a sweet smile and said, "Your friend's first initial wouldn't happen to be an 'L' would it?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah."

Tess walked further over to her pod. "I am sorry I caused those tears in Liz's eyes. I truly am so sorry. But, you have to understand I had this destiny with him, which was all I knew. Nasedo told me I had to fulfill it. That was the only thing I knew, Max was my destiny. Heck, when I first found out I don't think I was sure I knew what a 'destiny' meant. Or who Max was. I just got here thinking Max was told the same thing, and I just jumped in head first. Once I saw it was going nowhere, I stopped."

Alex was amazed; Tess Harding actually had a heart. "When did you stop? You know bothering him."

Tess answered quickly, "Right after Liz found out the truth, when she walked away from the cave. I saw how much they were meant to be together. And I stopped. It was easy for me, Nasedo taught me to not give into feelings. He said feelings were human." Tess laughed a little then finished.

"Well, this is weird," Alex agreed he had never had a serious conversation with Tess.

"Yeah it was weird, but I am glad you told me. I believe you. You should talk to Liz about that. It would help to reduce the times she feels the need to barf."

Tess cracked up laughing and replied, "Yeah, which might be a good idea, since I have trash duty tonight I don't think I want to clean up throw up." They both started to laugh hard.

Tess turned to leave but before she left she said, "And yes, I have always had a heart. It just was never in the right place."

With that she blinked and walked off. Alex about forgot to breathe. Did I even say that out loud? Alex thought. He shook the thought, and sat back down. He really wished he brought some paper and a writing utensil. He wanted to jot down his thoughts about everything in here. Max might have some paper. I will go ask him. Alex said to himself.

--

Isabel was sitting by herself at the foot of the Granolith. She wished her mother could give them information. Anything, even if she didn't have any advice Isabel wanted to hear her voice. Her mother from Antar knew what, who, she really was. In their other life Isabel was Vilandra. Vilandra had an affair with enemy, also known as Kivar, the man hunting them. Isabel hadn't even told anyone about her secret name, or what it came along with. Isabel couldn't block the thoughts in her head that said this was all her fault. And out of all the horrifying thoughts the one that frightened her most was that gut instinct telling her to tell Max and Michael about Vilandra.

Max walked over to where Isabel was sitting and sat down next to her. "Didn't know you were in here." Max said.

"It was a secret, darn you found it out." Isabel didn't even have a smile on her face or a sarcastic look on her face.

"What is wrong Iz?" Isabel was about to cry. And she wasn't sure if after she told Max about Vilandra that he would be her shoulder to cry on. She didn't know if anyone would offer to be.

"Isabel, tell me what is wrong, let me help." Isabel wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Max yet. She had to think about what to say to him, how to start.

"I just miss mom and dad, that is all. Sorry if I worried you. I am just a little home sick." Isabel cursed herself, Max was her home. She is anything but homesick. Maybe a little sick because what her secret is, but nothing like missing her home.

"Okay Iz. I will be over by Liz if you need anything."

Isabel was confused. Didn't Liz sleep with Kyle? "Wait, Max isn't you and Liz like over?"

Max got up and smiled at Isabel. "You have a way with words little brother."

Max walked of and Isabel wanted to puke. She wished Max would just leave Liz alone. Get over her or whatever, because it was getting sickening to watch. When they are together they make you want a significant other, and then when they are apart they make you want to kill your significant other. Isabel looked over at her brother and Liz. Max was sitting behind Liz, like being her chair. He was so close to her, he had his arms around her like he was her life jacket. Isabel wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here watching her brother going all goo-goo eyed at a girl. Alex, she would go find Alex. Talk about a hypocrite, she thought. Alex was sitting by her pod. He was drawing something, or writing something. It was her pod, and her face beside. The pod faded into her face and it looked like Alex was drawing him next to her. But she wasn't fading into him. He was just there it the dark.

"I didn't know he was an artist." Isabel blurted out. She didn't even know she said it until Alex turned around in embarrassment. "Oh, I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just was in awe at your work. I have a question, why aren't you faded into me?"

Alex was shocked. How long had she been standing there? "Um, well I don't know." He stopped shading and corrected himself. "No, actually I do know." He turned to face Isabel.

"And?" She asked.

"And, I know you will always be connected to this." He looked around the Chamber and back to her pod. "You won't always be here waiting for me, and I think I can relate. I can't wait for you."

Isabel started to cry. Alex jumped up and looked at her deep in the eye. He then wiped the tears away and continued. "I wasn't done. I need to know that either you want all of me or none at all. You know what I mean?" Isabel nodded. "My heart can't take this. I can't have you pushing me away, and then when things are rough for you, you can't pull me back. I am getting sea sick." Isabel chuckled a little. Alex always seemed to say something funny in the serious moments. "I am asking you for the last time, do you want me to be with you. Because I am starting to fall in love with you Isabel. And if you don't feel the same I want to save myself before my heart breaks permentaly."

Isabel thought about it, she didn't know if she should give in to this or save herself from falling. But, deep inside her heart she knew that if she said no she would lose him forever and she would hit the ground pretty hard since he wouldn't be there to catch her. "Yes."

Alex was shocked. "Yes?"

Isabel nodded then jumped into his arms. "Alex I love you, I love you so much." This was too much to take for Alex. He thought she would turn him down once again, but then she proved him wrong there. Then she says she loves him a lot.

"I think you already know that I love you Isabel."

--

"So how long do you think we will be here?" Valenti asked Tess.

"I don't know. I really wish I did. It might be a couple of days, or a month." Tess said.

Valenti let out a long sigh and got up. "I have to go to the restroom." Tess nodded.

"I can't believe we are stuck in here for God knows how long," he mumbled to himself as he walked to the area they all set up as the restrooms. As he was releasing himself Valenti felt a sharp cold wind against his back.

"I thought you couldn't feel breezes in a cave." He asked himself.

"_You can't you dumb ass."_

Valenti turned around in one sharp move. "Who said that?" He asked absentmindedly.

"_I think you already know who this is."_

Valenti gasped for air, he wasn't sure if it was Kivar who was choking him or if he was scared to death. "What do you want?" Valenti asked between his gasps.

"_To kill you all_," Kivar threw Valenti against the nearest wall.

Valenti got up, "Where are you? I don't see you anywhere." He was thrown against another wall.

"_I am outside, but you see my powers still work inside. So I get the thrill of torturing you." _

Valenti tried to get off the wall but he was being held there by an invisible force. "Why me? What is so special about me?" He once again was thrown to another wall. Crash, He could here his bones crushing. If I get through this alive, Max will be fixing this, Valenti told himself.

"_You won't get out of this alive."_ Kivar yelled at Valenti as he threw him against the floor. He then threw him up to the ceiling where there was a slab of rock sticking out. It went right through Valenti's back. _"There, my work is done. This shall be where they find you,"_ Kivar push Valenti up further. _"Dead."_

Valenti was begging for someone to hear him, but the more he tried to breathe or talk the more he was pushed against the spike.

"Dad? Dad, did you fall into the imaginary toilet or something?" Kyle walked into the restroom and saw broken concrete and rock, and blood. He immediately looked around to see where it was coming from, then some dripped on his forehead; he looked up and saw his dad up there, with a rock through his stomach.

"Oh my God! Dad hold on let me go get Max." Kyle ran into where Max was and grabbed his arm.

"Max, it is my dad he is," They had reached the restroom and Kyle pointed upwards to his father.

"Oh God," was all Max could say.

"How are we going to get him down?" Kyle asked him. With no response Max lifted one hand towards Valenti and tried to bring him down gently but he couldn't, there was another force holding him there. A much stronger force. _Kivar_, Max said to himself.

"Go away!" Max yelled. Suddenly the force was broken. And Valenti was down on the ground with on big thump.

Valenti started coughing and gagging.

"That is good right? I mean he is coughing, he will be okay." Kyle rambled on and on. Max started the connection and healed Valenti.

"Dad, what happened?" Valenti was finally awake and able to speak.

"One moment I was doing my business then I was being thrown against every wall and I knew it was Kivar. He is really out to get us all. He has no heart, no anything."

Max helped him up, and said, "Did you see him?" Valenti shook his head and said, "I only heard him. He said he can still hurt us from outside."

Liz and Maria ran to their side and asked what was wrong. Max explained it to them both and they went and got some blankets for Valenti, and Tess whipped up some coffee for him. Kyle sat down beside his dad and looked at his caring friends.

"Can you guys give us some space? I need to talk to my dad. Not to be rude or anything."

Max, Tess, Liz, and Maria got up and headed out of the room. Max stayed behind for a while.

"If anything weird starts, yell for me." Kyle nodded and thanked him.

--

Max walked over to where Liz, Maria, and Tess were giving each other makeovers. He just stood there staring at them all, especially Liz. Now that they have found out that Kivar could hurt them just as bad from outside inside. He didn't know how he was going to keep her safe. She was laughing and putting blue eye liner on Maria's eyes. Tess was laughing also. _Why were they laughing? What was so funny about putting eyeliner on? Must be a girl thing._ They were laughing but Max knew them better, they were scared to death about this new threat. Max knew Liz even deeper; she was practically swallowing tears to keep a straight face. She was so beautiful. Max didn't think he would ever get tired of saying that. He hated it when she cried or was sad. He loved her so much.

--

Liz finished up Maria's eyeliner, and looked at her friend. _God what would I do without her_, Liz thought to herself. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. They were burning holes in her back. Liz turned her head to see Max looking at her. Once he saw her catching him staring at her he gave a smile. _That is so fake_, she thought. He is breaking up inside. He is worried about me.

She suddenly didn't want to put on a show that she was okay, because she wasn't okay. She was horrible, and all she wanted was Max. Not Maria, not Alex, she didn't want anyone but Max. She lost control and tear began to build up in her eyes, aching to be released. She blinked, hoping to shove them away but when she opened her eyes hot stinging tears were running down her cheeks. She got up quickly and walked over to where Max was and began to sob. She was loosing all control. She used to be a little bit stronger. Who cares, she was in Max's arms. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Shh. It is okay. Liz it is okay."

Liz started to shake her head hard and said "No it isn't, I am going to die." She gasped at her harsh words. When did she start thinking this way? Max's hold on her became stronger.

"No, I won't let anything hurt you." Max tried to sound sure of himself, but, he didn't know how long he could keep Liz safe. Liz could feel his fear through his embrace. He was too stiff and stern with his words.

"You don't have to lie Max; I know you are just as scared as me." Max looked down at his little princess, and smiled. He just nodded; he didn't want to say he was scared as hell, that wouldn't help Liz at all. He had always been her knight and shining armor, he couldn't let her down now, not when everything was going downhill. He just hugged her even tighter. Then let go so she could breathe.

"I am sorry Liz. Just leave it at that. Don't say anything just say okay." Liz looked up and said okay.

--

Isabel was still in her same spot when Tess walked up and sat beside her.

"How is it going?" Tess asked her.

Isabel couldn't believe everyone was asking her that. Did she have Hey, I have a secret. On her forehead?

"Uh, yeah, I am fine." Tess looked at Isabel questionably. Isabel was far from fine, she was sinking below sucks.

"Isabel, you are not fine. What is wrong?"

Isabel looked Tess in the eye. Could she tell Tess her big secret? What would Max have to say about it if she went to Tess instead of him? Isabel looked over at Max and Liz. They were again lost in each other. Screw Max right now, at least Tess knew something was wrong and kept pushing to get answers. "Well, actually there is something wrong."

Tess sat up straight waiting to begin a deep discussion on whatever was bothering Isabel. "This is really hard to say this, but, I have to get it out so here it goes." Isabel took a deep breath and began. After she was done explaining it all to her, Isabel looked up at her and asked, "Please don't tell Max this yet."

Tess looked over at Max and Liz. "He needs to know Isabel, he is your brother."

Isabel knew she was right, and she hated it when she was right. "I know, I just need to know where to start. You know?"

Tess nodded then she gave some words of confidence to Isabel. "Isabel, he is your brother. You guys are so close. He won't hate you. Also, that was in your other life. You choose your own future, and destiny." Isabel looked over at Alex. "Have you told him yet?" Tess asked.

Isabel just shook her head in response. "He loves you so much Isabel. He won't hate you either." Then Tess gave Isabel a little nudge and left.

Wow, Isabel thought, she is actually nice. Isabel smiled when Alex dripped coffee on his shirt. She walked over and used her powers and cleared it off his shirt.

--

"Dad, are you okay?" Kyle brought more water to his dad.

"I think I will be," Valenti let out a painful sigh.

"Didn't Max heal you?" Kyle didn't understand why his dad was still showing signs of injury.

"He did, it is just old age. Don't worry son."

Kyle nodded, "Well I am going to go get us some food. I will be right back." While Kyle was walking to food box he felt a sudden breeze. _It is sure getting a little chilly in here_, Kyle thought. He just discarded the feeling of fear for his life and the others as being a little too paranoid. As he felt a strong grip on his back collar he was pulled into a trance. More like a dark sleep. Soon after, he entered a dream.

At first the dream was very pleasant, almost like walking on the clouds. He came to a dead halt when he came face to face with Buddha. There were no need for words, they both began to meditate. He was thinking about all the things that had happened in his life that caused him to turn to Buddha. Then the thought of where he was, in the chamber. With the others. Running from someone. Kivar. Kivar, Kivar! Kivar was why they were in here. _But, am I dreaming, I am not the least bit tired._ Kyle thought. _The last thing I remember is walking to get some food for my dad. The sharp breeze, the pull, me drifting off to sleep. Kivar did this. God, I must be the stupidest person alive. How did I end up here? Oh yeah, Max healed me._

Kyle was disturbed by his thoughts at the change in Buddha's face. It now looked like a man who'd took on the image of what Kivar would look like.

"Hello there." Kivar spoke. "Nice to see you woke up from your thoughts." Kivar touched Kyle's temple lightly and gave him a shock of pain throughout his nervous system.

Kyle screamed in horror. _Is this really happening_? Kyle thought.

"Yes, it is really happening. And no one can save you now." Kivar sent another shock of pain through Kyle temple. Just then Max appeared. Kyle just sat there in disbelief. Was Max really standing in the nightmare? This alien stuff is some crazy shit. He thought to himself. Kivar turned around to see his worst fear. Zan, or Max. Which ever way you looked at it.

"Holy mother of Seer! It is Zan, the King of Antar." Kivar spatted out. "How in this world did you know, never mind the bullshit. I can just send a shock of pain through you too."

Max stepped closer to Kyle, waved his hands over him and Kyle disappeared.

"What the hell!" Kivar yelled. "What, where did he go. He was my next subject." Kivar smiled deviously. "It is better now. I can deal with what I really am dealing with."

Max walked closer to the man he had come to fear the most. "So it is true, you're here to kill me?"

Kivar laughed. "Well, it took you long enough. I have been trying for years Maxie boy. Remember the little White Room incident? That was all me. Oh yah and I led the Skins straight to you." He concentrated on Max, and sent a wave of power over him.

Max screamed at this pain. It felt like he was being stripped of his powers. "No!" was all Max could say. He tried to build up an energy ball but the pain just hurt worst.

"Why are you trying to fight it Maxie? It will only bring more pain to you. Well you and that sexy mama of yours." Kivar said as he sent more pain to Max. Max leaned over in pain.

--

Kyle woke up almost right after he was released from Kivar's grasp.

"Kyle! Oh my God I thought you were going to die!" Tess flung to Kyle and hugged him close to her.

Liz was glad Kyle came back but Max should be back now. Liz looked over at Max's lifeless body lying on the cold chamber's floor. _Maybe I should go over and lay with him_. Liz thought.

She walked over to her love's body. She kneeled down beside Max and touched his face. She almost shivered at the touch, he was so cold. She immediately checked to see if he was still breathing. She brought her ear to his chest to see if his heart was still beating. Good, he was okay, breathing and heart beat are slow. But never the less he was alive. She felt her barrier breaking down when she felt her tears falling onto Max's shirt. For some odd reason she brought her hand the wet dots on his shirt. Then she wiped her face with the bottom of her sweater. When she thought she was done with crying she felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks and drip off her chin onto Max's shirt once again. She went to touch the tear drops again. And with another contact to him she felt the need to lay with him. Maybe if she was holding onto him he won't get lost. So she laid her head on his muscular chest and caressed his arm. His Heart rate sped up once she lay down. Liz smiled; _he must know I am here_.

Following his now normal heart beat Max started to warm up. Liz looked up at him. He looked so sweet. Even if he was miles away. He knew he felt her and she felt it. If they weren't soul mates, she didn't know what they were. She then felt the sudden urge to kiss her Max. Her Max, Liz smiled again. This was Max, hers forever. Not Tess', but hers. Little town Liz Parker. Liz was certain if Tess was here lying with Max that he would not have warmed up. Liz couldn't contain her happiness.

--

Max could feel Liz's presence outside this nightmare. He had a choice to just leave but, he wanted to finish this once and for all.

"So, what are you planning to do to me?" Kivar asked as if he read Max's thoughts.

"Nothing yet. I want to know why you're here. Why you're really here. Don't give that bull about killing us. I think we have figured that one out already."

Kivar started to pace around the floor. "For one you guys aren't following your destiny. Two, Isabel, or should I say Vilandra?"

Whoa that one caught Max off guard. _Who was Vilandra_?

"She is Isabel's passed life. She betrayed you Max!"

_Whoa, really not looking for that_. He thought to himself.

"Also, just so you know, her affair which later on lead to betraying you, was with me."

Max now had fury in his eyes. Fire. "NO! You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Max screamed. Now he really wanted to get out of here.

"You are not able to leave Maxie boy." Kivar's smart ass voice said. "And, the only way you could possibly leave is to have someone on the outside bring you out. Which I doubt would happen." Kivar started to laugh loudly.

Then Max could start to feel Liz's lips on his. Then Max started to fade out. Once Kivar realized he tried to pull him also. Max felt like his body was being pulled apart.

"That is my plan." Kivar said loudly over the screaming.

Finally Liz kissed Max once more and that did it. Max was safely back in the chamber.

"Max!" Liz cried. Liz held tight to Max. It kind of hurt his chest but, it was Liz.

"It's okay Liz, I am here now." He rubbed her back.

"Where were you?" Isabel asked as she came over and sat down by Liz.

"I was in this dream plane; I guess that is what you'd call it. Kivar was there too. I figured out why he is really here. We aren't following are destinies. And you." Max looked to Isabel in the eye. "Vilandra." Max stood up.

So did Isabel. "Max, I can explain. I really can." Max looked at Isabel waiting for her to explain. "Can we go somewhere else?" Isabel asked.

Max nodded and walked over to the side. "What is this all about Iz?" Max looked at the ground, "We've always shared a certain bond. Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

Isabel started to say something but then stopped her self. Max didn't know why she did this.

"Isabel?"

"Max, it is pretty much the same thing he told you. I am a betrayer, and a cheat." Isabel let the show of defeat on her face. She didn't try to fight it.

"No you're not. Isabel, that was you other life. Your life now is completely different. That's what I always say. You choose your own future and destiny. Come here." Max held out his arms for Isabel.

She just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He really was okay about this all. She smiled and said to herself,_ why did I ever doubt it? He is my brother._ She then let herself go into his arms. "I am so sorry Max. I just didn't know what to say."

Max smiled at himself. "It is okay Isabel. Next time don't hesitate okay?" He felt Isabel nod.

--

**Destiny**. Liz thought about the horror of that one word. She hated that word. It seemed that whenever things were going great Destiny came into the picture and screwed everything up. _Great, I think I really am going to puke._ Liz thought seriously about the situation at hand. The way I see it I have two choices, Liz thought. I either have to give Max up so we all live. Or keep Max and we all die. God, could my life get any worse? Why should I even have to choose? I try to picture my life without Max and I just want him more. Want isn't the word, need; she needed Max more than anything in her life. She felt like she needed to puke. The more she about Max's destiny the more pressure built up in her stomach. She enough she bolted over to a place where no one would see her, and vomited. She wiped her mouth and walked back over to where she was sitting. She then pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down and started writing in her dairy.

Just as she finish her last thought Max came up to her and lay down with her. Liz sat up and sat criss cross. She started to pick at her nail polish.

Max recognized the action. _She is nervous, _Max thought. He grabbed her hands in his.

Liz then looked up at his precious face.

"You are still mine." Max said so low it was a whisper. "I am not going to loose you again because of this destiny. I love you Liz."

Liz turned to look at their joined hands.

"I know you think I need to give you up, but I won't. I can't. It would be like instant suicide if I did. And I know you be in the same boat."

Liz was truly touched at Max's words. He could say them a thousand times a day and she still would get all warm inside. She broke loose of his hands to take his face in her hands.

"I won't give you up. I can't either. Max I love you so much. Every time I see you I love you even more. It is just hard sometimes you know?"

He then took her face in his hands as well. "It won't be as hard if we are together. Don't leave me Liz. Please don't ever leave me again. I love you too much." He didn't notice he was crying until he felt Liz kiss the tears.

"I won't. I promise." She told him with her heart and he believed her with all of his.

Max sat up, "Come here." Liz sat on his lap and let him hold her. _I could stay here forever_, Liz thought.

"I can too." Liz looked at him in astonishment. "How did you?"

Max just stopped her with his lips pressed to hers. "Because we were meant to be together. We are each others destiny. Each others soul mates." He smoothed her hair and then kissed her again, more gentle. "I have never felt more whole than when I am with you." Max said.

"Me too." Liz whispered back. They laid there until morning.

**Reviews Are Lovely.**


	4. Have Everything Peachy Keen

**Disclaimer: Nothing. But I really want Jason Behr. Ahhh, what a smile I would have…Hmmm.**

**Okay nuff of my fantasies. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

--

Maria woke up first before anyone else was awake. She didn't feel like being up alone but, when she looked over at Michael he was sound asleep. It took him a long time to go to sleep last night. He was so worried about her. Maria smiled at the sweet memory of last night when they were the only ones awake.

"_I was scared when I couldn't wake you up. I tried but you just kept screaming." Michael said trying not to look too emotional. "I was so scared, I am still scared." _

_Maria took his hand and kissed it softly and told him, "I love you Michael." She laughed silently._

"_What!" Michael asked, which only made Maria laugh harder. "WHAT!" He asked again growing impatient. "Maria, if you don't tell me what is going on right now I am gonna," _

_Maria interrupted him, "You're gonna what?" She raised her eyebrows._

_Michael took her into his arms and kissed her hard. The kiss was a kiss that told that he would always there for her no matter what. And that he loved her, loves her, a lot. When they stopped for much needed air Michael was the first to talk. "So, why were you laughing?" He then raised his eyes._

_Maria smiled and then said "Just, you've never, you've never been so loving." She smiled. _

"_Well you bring out the good in me." He kissed her again. _

It felt good to now finally be with Michael and with him forever. What she went through was so painful, so terrifying and all she could think about was that she hoped it won't happen to Michael. Everything used to seem so casual with him. Maybe casual wasn't the right word. More like nothing to him. Maria started to think that maybe Michael really didn't want to be with her. But, just now made all those thoughts float away. They were nothing to her, vapor, nonexistent. And what were in their place were love, warmth, and caring; three words that were never in Michael's daily vocabulary. When Michael said that Maria brought out the best of him, she smiled. She smiled so big she didn't care if she looked like a total idiot while smiling stupidly.

She made a difference in Michael. Her, She made it happen. He being this thick hard wall and her being a small vulnerable human changed him. And what was even better, she changed him for the better. She could not stop grinning or feeling like she was floating. Oh, what a way to damper the mood, she thought.

She relaxed a little when she remembered she was with Michael. She thought of the way he had kissed her earlier and licked her lips. As she laid there with him thinking about the earth shattering kiss she heard a loud scream and she immediately sat up in fret, the scream sound like it was from Alex.

"What was that!" Michael got up.

"I think it was Alex." she said not liking the sound of it. 

Michael ran to where Alex was sleeping. He found him peacefully sleeping, which only made the matter more confusing to Maria. She swore she heard him scream. "I know I heard him scream." Maria pleaded with Michael.

Michael pulled Maria closer to him. "I know you did, I did too."

At that moment Tess ran into the room also with Kyle in tow. "What happen?" Tess asked. Maria told her to be quiet because Alex was peacefully asleep now.

"Well, I am going back to sleep now." Kyle whined. Leave it to Kyle to be selfish, Maria thought.

"Maybe if we wake him up he will be more help." Michael said.

Maria smacked him on the arm. "Owe!" Michael yelled.

"Try to be a little more considerate okay?" Maria said in a kindergarten teacher's voice.

After that was said Max ran in, "Who was screaming? I heard someone yell." Max looked around and saw Alex start to glow.

Michael turned to see what Max was so fixated on. "What the hell?"

Maria held on close to Michael's arm. That was the first time Michael let her.

Liz came stumbling in to see what the commotion was all about. She looked very tired. She had bags under her eyes; they almost looked like black eyes. Her hair was a mess. It looked like a birds nest. She had those red marks from blankets and clothes when you're asleep. She must have had a great sleep, Maria thought. She let a small gasp when she saw he ring on Liz's ring finger. No one heard it though.

"What happen?" Liz said as she trailed over to Max's side and leaned into him. Max reached over and brought Liz to the front of him and wrapped his loving, warm arms around her. "Alex, we think Kivar is after him next."

Liz nodded then gasped when she realized Alex was glowing. She pointed to the glowing body and ran to Maria.

"Wha- what is…is wrong…with…with…" Maria just shrugged and said,

"We don't know." Liz nodded and walked back over to Max. Liz then stood on her tip toes and gave Max a peck on the cheek and whispered, "Find out what happened to my friend, okay?" Max widened his eyes to the tone of voice Liz carried. "I will." Max said.

Liz then playfully smacked his butt and went to go get some coffee made for everyone.

Maria followed her friend into the dining room. "SO, what was that about?" Maria asked Liz.

Liz whipped her head around so fast her hair went flying around her head. "What what was about?" Liz squinted her eyes to look suspicious.

"The appearances, the looks, the whispering sweet nothings infront of everyone, that sexy little smack on the butt; don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about." Maria put her hands on her hips to look more convincing.

"I don't think I need to explain that to you Maria. It's private," She added some extra sugar to Max's coffee and turned around, "Even to best friends."

She walked swiftly by Maria and walked over to Max and the others with the plate of coffees. Maria was still standing in the kitchen area. "You so still owe me an explanation babe." Maria yelled to Liz.

Liz turned around and winked at her best friend and started rubbing Max's back to try to relieve some of his tension while they figured out what to do next.

Tess watched this scene with the glowing and what not. She couldn't understand why it was happening. A human was glowing? How could that even be? What was causing it? Kivar? But, the glowing wasn't an evil glow; it didn't have reddish gold in the mix. It was more of a blue and white; which stood for peace ad calm. So, Alex must be having some kind of dream about Isabel or something like his dog, if he even has one. She stood up so fast she knocked over her tea.

"I got it!" She started smiling like a complete fool. Everyone waited for her to finish. "The glow Alex's body was giving off wasn't evil, so it wasn't Kivar; the glow was more of a peaceful and calming to the soul glowing effect, so he wasn't being tortured by anyone."

Maria stood up. She still wasn't ready to trust Tess. "How do we know that you're making this all up to distract us?" Michael took hold of Maria's hand and pulled her back down beside him on the blankets.

Tess starts to pace around the group. Finally she said something that made sense. "Because I'm in this as well. It isn't just about you guys, it isn't about humans and aliens, or pod squad against me, it's to do with us all. Obviously Kivar wants something we all have or he wouldn't be putting us all through hell." Tess turned to Isabel who was kneeling next to Alex.

"Take Isabel for example. Don't you all think if Kivar was after anyone, anyone at all, it would be Isabel? He had his chance earlier. And Kyle and Max; they were trapped in a dream plane with him. He would have taken them both if he was after a single person! Do I need to go on?" It was a time where no one had anything to say, no words of wisdom from Max, no comebacks from Maria, no rude remarks from Michael. Everyone was speechless except Alex.

"Hey can a guy get some rest?" Alex sat up and scratched his head.

Isabel looked down and clanged herself to him. "You are okay! You are okay. Thank God!"

Alex was a little confused, but, pushed the confusion away for a while so he could enjoy Isabel Evan's arms around him. That would probably be the closes to his dreams he would ever get to.

--

Isabel held onto Alex as if he was her life jacket and she was drowning. She knew Alex was cherishing every precious moment of this rare action.

"Alex, I need to tell you something." Those were words Alex didn't want to hear. "What?" Alex said sounding bored.

"I have been rude and selfish and any other word you have to explain my attitude towards you. I want you to know it was never to do with you it was always about me and my stupid instincts about you. I thought you would just slow me down, you know keep me preoccupied and stuff. But, I am just as slow and preoccupied without you with me. So, what I am asking is that maybe you would reconsider being my boyfriend or whatever you call it." For the first time ever Isabel blushed.

Alex thought it was adorable because it was just for him. "I'd love to take you up on that offer."

--

Liz was writing in her journal when Max walked into their sleeping space. He stopped himself because she looked so beautiful. God is there anything she does that isn't beautiful Max asked himself. Liz felt someone was there so she stopped writing. "Don't stop writing on account of me." Liz looked up to smiling Max. She had to smile back. There was her knight and shining armor, her prince on the white horse, her alien King. She then got up from her spot and walked slowly over to him making him wonder what she was up to. When she was about two steps away from him she jumped into his welcoming arms.

"Wow, are you okay?" Max asked as he let her down.

Liz scrunched her nose up and asked "What do you mean? I thought you would like having your girlfriend jump at you."

Max started laughing then said between his laughs, "And smacking your boyfriends butt too?"

Liz smacked his arm. "Hey!" She started to walk away when Max grabbed her arms.

"I was kidding." He started to rub her back.

Liz began to frown. "I am scared that we will fall apart."

"Liz, you know I will never leave you. I wouldn't dare."

Liz wiped her remaining tears off her cheek. "You don't know that, we don't know that. None of us know what is going to happen here or in the future."

Max let go of her hands to run his hands through his hair that hadn't been washed in days. He didn't see that coming. "So, what do you want to breakup? Because I don't think we need to. Do you?"

Liz ran her fingers through her hair as well. "No I don't want to breakup. Or I don't know, maybe I do. I just don't know Max!"

Max walked over to her and pulled her to him ignoring her struggles. "Well, whatever you need to do I will be here and I will support it and give you your space to find out what you need."

Liz started crying again. "What is it love?" Max asked softly in her hair. "I love you too much Max. Not that that is bad. And I wish I could stop crying…"

Max started to laugh. Liz shot her head up fast. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Max couldn't stop laughing. "I love you so much." He finally stopped to lean down and kiss her.

"But, seriously Max, what are we going to do? I mean what is our plan now? Alex is having weird dreams with glows. And then there is that dream plane that almost trapped you, and Kyle. I am so scared what if that happens again? I don't know what I would do without you."

Max swept her into his arms and kissed her freely. Liz started to giggle softly.

"Liz, what can I do or say that will convince you that I will never leave you?"

Liz pretending she was thinking then said, "Forgive me."

Max looked at her with a daze look in his eyes. He was confused. "Forgive you for what?"

Liz smiled tediously. "For misleading you, you know, with Kyle."

Max hugged her closer and kissed her forehead. "I have already forgave you and forgot about it Liz."

--

**There it is. I tried to make Liz not so "needy". Hope it was better. **

**This story is almost done believe it or not… But I am planning on doing a Sequel of sorts. )**

**ReadAndReview. Please?**


End file.
